A solid-state lamp, e.g., a lamp that uses a number light emitting diodes (LEDs), can provide the same level of luminous intensity as an incandescent lamp while consuming less power. As an example, an LED may consume 6 watts of power for a given luminous intensity, whereas an incandescent light may consume 60 watts of power for the same luminous intensity. The luminous intensity per power usage rating (e.g., luminance/watt rating) of solid-state lamps continues to increase with technology improvements in solid-state lamps. As a result, solid-state lamps can provide a high level of luminous intensity while using a relatively low level of power.